


Regrets

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Others are only mentioned, Overstimulation, Threats, changbin is only mentioned, changlix- but only mentionend, cheating- kinda???, jeongin mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Hyunjin knows and uses it to his own advantage.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is only fiction.  
> And it's mostly inspired by some smuts i read over the last weeks, so it might be, that something sounds similar. 
> 
> And this is also my first smut in english, so i'm sorry in advance if there are some mistakes, as english is not my native language.  
> I also wrote this instead of sleeping, and finished it at like 5am, so yeah, sorry it it's bad :/

It was one of those days again.  
Hyunjin felt needs. Yes exactly Those needs. But for his luck, he was alone in the dorm for once, or at least he thought he was.  
Felix kind of ghosted through the hallways, trying to make the least sound possible, because he didn't want to interrupt Hyunjin in anything he might be doing. He knows they all needed some days off sometimes, and even though the others spent their free day outside, Felix just wanted to stay inside and sleep.

 

Felix was just laying in his bed, minding his business, listening to some calm asmr Jeongin recommended him. Hyunjin was in the room next to him, also minding his own business, till he heard felix rolling around on his bed.  
He sneaked up to his room, opened the door a split-width and went inside. Felix didn't notice right away, which Hyunjin used as an advantage: he creeped up on him, caressing the backside of his thigh as soon as he got to the bed. Felix's head soared into hyunjins direction. „Wh-What are you doing hyunjin...?“ he asked carefully, a pink tone rushing to his cheeks.  
„I feel like you should help me out a little bit, you know?“ Hyunjin said while brushing through his hair „I've been kind if restricted the last weeks and a lot got built up and you're the only one around“.  
Felix's eyes widened „w-wait, what do you mean... by that? How should i be able to help you...?“ „you know, doing it alone ain't that exciting, and i know what you've been up to with changbin. I know you're a whole sub. I know you're weak for dick“ Felix felt embarassed, his face flushed bright red and he looked away. „so like, why does only changbin gets to have his way with you, if i also want some of that cake of yours.“ he said grinning while going higher up felix's thigh stopping right under his ass.  
This wasn't on felix's comfortable spectrum anymore, he felt really embarassed; he and changbin have always been careful, hickeys never on display, only did it when they were alone. How did he find out?

„You owe me some, or i'll tell everyone“   
Felix felt panic building up in his chest _„He can't do that, changbin would despise me, i can't allow that“ _he thought to himself while looknig at the wall, eyes scared of fear. „o-okay, b-but you have to promise to not tell anyone“ he stuttered. Hyunjin smirked, he always gets what he wants, even if it means to threaten your own group-member.  
He sat felix up in his bed and brought his face closer to felix's. He kissed him slowly, carefully on his lips, trying to not completely scare him away. His hand was in Felix's pinkish hair, grabbing a handful at the back of his head, forcing his face even closer to his own.__

____

__

 

He licked over Felix's lip to let him inside, which he submissively granted. The kiss deepend and soon enough felix was running out of air. He pulled away, already on the road to being completely wrecked. He was panting. Hyunjin got so turned on by this simple action, that he yanked the blanket away, settled down between the youngers legs and threw him on his back to attack him with a passionate kiss. 

He rolled up Felix's shirt, just enough to trace over his beautiful torso. Hyunjins cold hands made him shiver under him. _„I'm doing this for mine and changbins sake. No feelings involved, and i hope it doesn't last long“ _he thought to himself while hyunjin's tongue was on a rampage inside of his own mouth.__

____

__

Hyunjin pulled away, looked at the mess under him and attacked his neck to suck on it. Felix gasped as he felt hyunjins hot lips on his neck, his jawline,his collarbone. He felt weird. He never allowed changbin to do this, but didn't even try to stop hyunjin. He told himself it's because he might spill if he doesn't let Hyunjin have his way with him. He really was kind of scared at this point. 

Hyunjins hand hovered over Felix's crotch, he didn't touch him but he could already feel him getting hard. He grinned against Felix's neck, knowing he's gonna wreck him oh so good. He sat up to get rid of his shirt and also pulled Felix's away in the action, admiring his beauiful torso. He bit on his lip, trying to keep his cool.

He brought his face to Felix's beautiful chest and left a lovemark right next to his nipple. Felix was hissing because of the unknown feeling and pain it left. Hyunjin became impatient and got up to get himself out of his jeans and returned to a more than hard Felix, who was breathing very heavily. He tugged at his sweatpants, to slowly remove them. As soon as they were off, he quickly got back to kissing felix, grinding onto his hard on with his own dick. Felix moaned into his mouth, completely taken away from what Hyunjin does to him _„this is so wrong, but why do i enjoy it? I love changbin...“ _he thought, his eyes becoming watery. „Everything's gonna be alright, baby boy, okay? I'm gonna treat you right, i'm gonna treat you how you deserve it“ Hyunjin said, while searching their bedside drawer for lube. Felix nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling and shivering at the given petname. Hyunjin found what he was looking for and settled between the youngers legs once again. He removed Felix's boxer and his hard dick sprang free.__

____

____

Felix couldn't look at Hyunjin. He faced the wall while gripping into the bedsheets.  
Hyunjin spread felix's legs open and placed one of his legs up to get better access to his ass. He poured lube over his fingers and started to massage Felix's rim, while kissing along his inner thigh. He pushed his index finger inside, Felix tensing up at the cold. He moved slowly, giving Felix time to adjust. When hyunjin felt like it was stretched, he pushed his second finger, Felix teeth gnashing at the painful stretch. _„i know i shouldn't do this, but i have to endure it now, i have to get through this.“ _Felix thought while pressing his eyes closed.__

____

____

As Hyunjin pushed his third finger inside, Felix opened his mouth to protest, which he fast silenced with a deep kiss. Hyunjin was going in and out of his ass at a steady pace. Felix still closing his eyes since it still hurted. Hyunjin reached deeper in the hope of getting to Felix's prostate. Felix moaned loudly and heaved his back up the bed as Hyunjin in fact really hit it. „You like that? Hmm, baby boy? Am i making you feel that good?“ Hyunjin said against his thigh, right before he sucked on it to leave a beautiful purple-ish lovemark. 

Huynjin pulled his fingers out, leaving Felix whimper at the loss for a moment. He got rid of his own boxers, poured luber over his own dick and aligned himself up at Felix's asshole. „You're gonna be in heaven when i'm done with you baby“ Hyunjin whispered in Felix's ear as he slowly pushed himself into him. He groaned at the tightness of Felix. Felix bit on his lip, blinking rapidly to not make the tears noticable, as Hyunjins dick was way bigger than his fingers. Way bigger than everything he ever got up his ass. He felt like he got torn open. 

„Your'e so tight, exactly how i love it“ he moaned into Felix's ears. Felix felt awful. He was betraying changbin with another group member. It just felt so wrong, but he doesn't want the others to know. It's already too much that Hyunjin knows about them. A quiet sob went over his lips, unnoticed by Hyunjin, who slowly fucked in and out of Felix, to help him adjust to his cock. 

He kissed along Felix's neck to try to ease the pain. As he heard little moans escaping felix's mouth, he quickened his pace and groaned at Felix's texture. He positioned himself differently, till he found an angle which made Felix cry out in pleasure. He continued to thrust into him in that exact angle, making Felix a moaning mess underneath him. „I knew you would love my dick. Just let it all out babe, No one but me's gonna hear you. I want to hear you cute little moans“ He groaned while fucking roughly into him, punctiating every syllable with a thrust. 

Felix forgot evrerything around him and just let go, not trying to keep his reactions inside of him anymore. He was a moaning mess; to Huynjins pleasure. He openly enjoyed how he was making Felix feel. „Ugh, you're taking me so well baby boy. I love your tight little ass.“ Hyunjin moaned. 

Hyunjin felt he was getting closer to releasing. „Touch yourself, i wanna see you cum with my cock inside of you“ He ordered. Felix brought his small hands to his dick and jerked himself off, his eyes still watery. It didn't take him so long, and he came all over his hand, his stomach and Hyunjins abs; throwing his head back moaning Hyunjins name. His walls tightened around Hyunjin and he had to take everything he got left to restrain to cum already. He wanted to pleasure Felix some more. 

Hyunjin kept on thrusting into him, Felix shivering at the overstimulation and bringing his arms up at hyunjin, trying to push him off. „hy-hyunjin, stop... it's- it's enough.“ he chocked out „This is... too much- please...“ he sobbed while begging him to stop. „It's enough, when i say so“ Hyunjin growled, still fucking him roughly. 

After a while of Hyunjin thrusting and Felix quietly crying and trembling under him, Hyunjins pace stuttered and he released inside of Felix with his last thrust, face burried in Felix's neck. Felix felt the hot liquid spill into him, which brought him back to his senses and made him realise what he just did. They stayed like this for awhile, both heavy panting, riding out their orgasms. Hyunjin pulled his softened dick out carefully, making way for his cum to run out of Felix. He reached over to the drawer to get tissues. Hyunjin cleaned up both of them. Felix laid on his back, frozen. _„I betrayed changbin. I let Hyunjin fuck me, just so he'd shut up. I'm so dumb.“_

____

____

„That was.... nice.... but you should still go and shower though, we sweated a lot“ hyunjin interrupted the silence, before gathering his clothes and leaving Felix's room. Leaving Felix all by himself with his thoughts, doubts, regrets. Felix nodded at his words, a blank expression on his face. He curled up on his bed, putting his blanket over himself, regretting everything that just happened and started to cry quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry????  
> Oof well, idk, kinda not tbh


End file.
